


For Once

by tsuyume



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, possibly spoilerific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyume/pseuds/tsuyume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>+++</p>
<p>I can stop<br/>And catch my breath<br/>Look no further<br/>For happiness</p>
<p>And I will not turn again<br/>Cause my heart<br/>Has found its home.</p>
<p>Dido - Safe Trip Home</p>
<p>+++</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kakairu_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakairu_fest/gifts).



> Thanks to the wonderful KakaIru community on LJ, which is one of the friendliest, loveliest and most awesome fandoms I've ever encountered.


End file.
